September 20, 2016 Smackdown results
The September 20, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 20, 2016 at the Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary If the Becky Lynch vs. Alexa Bliss rivalry were to be given a film name, a strong contender might be “Beautiful Mind … Games.” Lynch and Bliss shot barbs back and forth during in a Daniel Bryan-moderated contract signing for their SmackDown Women's Championship Match at No Mercy. While both Superstars managed to sign on the dotted line, their verbal jousting was truly explosive as both Superstars attempted to gain the mental advantage. Alexa then literally turned the table and assaulted Becky by knocking her down and throwing a table on top of her. However, Becky with the red hair refused to stay down and ignited a furious brawl with her challenger on the ramp. If this exchange is any indication, you better believe there will be No Mercy indeed. There is a long, unfortunate history of young and promising athletes dealing with injury bugs that they were never quite able to shake — Ken Griffey Jr., Greg Oden, Robert Griffin III and many more. Let's hope the recently medically cleared Chad Gable does not fall into that same category ... but there is reason to believe that maybe the New Era star came back too early from his knee injury. American Alpha fought with valor against The Usos, but it was clear that Gable had rushed back from his Uso-caused injury that eliminated them from title contention several weeks ago. Jimmy & Jey targeted the former Olympian's knee, essentially eliminating him from the match, and Jey was able to defeated Jordan with the Samoan Splash to have The Usos become the new No. 1 Contenders for Heath Slater & Rhyno’s SmackDown Tag Team Championship. Baron Corbin and Apollo Crews, two rising stars of the New Era, continued their ongoing rivalry with another thriller. It was clear that, after their confrontation last week, Corbin was aiming to send a strong message to recent SmackDown LIVE signee Jack Swagger, who was sitting ringside on commentary. Message firmly sent as, despite Crews’ fight, Corbin was able to finish him off with the End of Days to pick up the victory. Afterward though, Corbin and Swagger faced off again and, much like last week, Corbin chose to take his leave. WE, THE PEOPLE may just be surrounding The Lone Wolf. After a turbulent several days of contract negotiations ... and re-negotiations ... and thinly-veiled Twitter insults, The Miz finally signed a new contract with SmackDown LIVE! However, much to his surprise, and thanks to the fine print, his first action as a re-signee was to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler, and, if he didn't, his new contract would be null-and-void. The two went back and forth for a while until, much like their match at Backlash, Maryse attempted to spray an unidentified substance into Ziggler's eyes. However, unlike the pay-per-view, Miz's wife was caught and the referee promptly ejected Maryse from ringside. Yet, the commotion still proved to be too much for The Showoff to overcome, as The A-Lister defeated Ziggler by slyly spraying Ziggler himself with the substance behind the referee's back to retain his championship. As it often goes with The Eater of Worlds, the story is within the story and this proved no different. Case in point, though Randy Orton defeated Erick Rowan with the RKO after a hard-fought contest, so much more was at play here between The Viper and Rowan's leader Bray Wyatt. After the match concluded, the lights flickered off and on and suddenly Rowan disappeared with a sheep mask in his place. Wyatt then appeared on the TitanTron claiming that the end was coming for Orton. It was all ominous, it was creepy and it was clearly far from the last chapter of this ever-changing story. The Princess of Staten Island continues to rule with an iron fist. Right as this tag team match began, Carmella ripped Nikki Bella out of her partner Natalya's Sharpshooter and, much like in weeks past, viciously attacked Fearless Nikki, relentlessly throwing her into the barricade until Naomi was able to even the score and come to her partner's aid, neutralizing the situation ... for now, at least. After the harsh insults they exchanged and the Dirty Deeds that Dean Ambrose struck John Cena with last week, the two held nothing back in trying to push their ascent toward the WWE World Championship this week. The two went back and forth, sweeping the WWE Universe up and pushing themselves to their limits in the process until, finally, The Lunatic Fringe caught Cena sleeping with a rollup for a huge pinfall victory. After the match, AJ Styles, seeing an opportunity, dashed to ringside and got shots in on both Cena and Ambrose before immediately beginning to celebrate his “accomplishment.” His celebration would not last long though, as SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan announced that Ambrose still was owed his promised one-on-one rematch for the WWE World Championship and he would get that next week on SmackDown LIVE! Styles then got a taste of next week when he was met with a surprise Dirty Deeds from Ambrose, setting the stage for the colossal championship match. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) (10:39) *Baron Corbin defeated Apollo Crews (2:46) *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (15:57) *Randy Orton defeated Erick Rowan (2:21) *Naomi & Nikki Bella vs. Natalya & Carmella ended in a No Contest (0:33) *Dean Ambrose defeated John Cena (10:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Becky Lynch & Alexa Bliss contract signing 9-20-16 SD 1.jpg 9-20-16 SD 2.jpg 9-20-16 SD 3.jpg 9-20-16 SD 4.jpg 9-20-16 SD 5.jpg 9-20-16 SD 6.jpg The Usos v American Alpha 9-20-16 SD 7.jpg 9-20-16 SD 8.jpg 9-20-16 SD 9.jpg 9-20-16 SD 10.jpg 9-20-16 SD 11.jpg 9-20-16 SD 12.jpg Baron Corbin v Apollo Crews 9-20-16 SD 13.jpg 9-20-16 SD 14.jpg 9-20-16 SD 15.jpg 9-20-16 SD 16.jpg 9-20-16 SD 17.jpg 9-20-16 SD 18.jpg The Miz v Dolph Ziggler 9-20-16 SD 19.jpg 9-20-16 SD 20.jpg 9-20-16 SD 21.jpg 9-20-16 SD 22.jpg 9-20-16 SD 23.jpg 9-20-16 SD 24.jpg Randy Orton v Erick Rowan 9-20-16 SD 25.jpg 9-20-16 SD 26.jpg 9-20-16 SD 27.jpg 9-20-16 SD 28.jpg 9-20-16 SD 29.jpg 9-20-16 SD 30.jpg Naomi & Nikki Bella v Carmella & Natalya 9-20-16 SD 31.jpg 9-20-16 SD 32.jpg 9-20-16 SD 33.jpg 9-20-16 SD 34.jpg 9-20-16 SD 35.jpg 9-20-16 SD 36.jpg Dean Ambrose v John Cena 9-20-16 SD 37.jpg 9-20-16 SD 38.jpg 9-20-16 SD 39.jpg 9-20-16 SD 40.jpg 9-20-16 SD 41.jpg 9-20-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack (September 20, 2016) External links * WWE Smackdown #892 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #892 at WWE.com * Smackdown #892 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events